1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to controlling the pitch attitude of an aircraft, and particularly to controlling the pitch attitude of the craft through actuation of the aircraft flaps and horizontal stabilizer. More particularly, this invention relates to means for automatically controlling the displacement of the horizontal stabilizer as a function of the manual displacement of the flaps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aircraft pitch attitude is controlled by pilot operation of the aircraft flaps which are displaceable auxiliary air foils attached to the trailing edge of the wings of the craft. In large aircraft a significant amount of pilot exerted force is necessary to maintain the pitch attitude within specified limits. Various regulations have been promulgated whereby in, view of the pilot work load and his necessary attention to the various aspects of flying the craft, this force must be maintained below a predetermined limit. In order to accomplish this, it is desirable to provide a compensating affect through the horizontal stabilizer of the craft which is an auxiliary air foil attached to the tail assembly of the craft. The invention to be herein described provides the compensating affect by automatically controlling the displacement of the horizontal stabilizer as a function of the manual displacement of the flaps.